


In The Dark

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Memories, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Lavender asks forgiveness.





	In The Dark

_Hermione sucked in her breath as she felt her bed dip low because of the extra weight. She closed her eyes firmly shut as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was still very upset with Lavender and wasn't quite ready to forgive her. Though it was hard to stay mad at her, when the other girl was kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear._

_"I know you're not asleep, 'Mione," Lavender whispered before sucking on the girl's earlobe._

_Hermione bit back a moan and elbowed the girl behind her. "Stop it, or you'll wake the others."_

_Lavender giggled softly. "I can fix that you know, then you can be as loud as you like."_

_"Lavender!" Hermione hissed, "Stop it."_

_"Why? When it's very clear that you like it. I do plan on apologizing. In my own way, of course."_

_Lavender, then, tilted Hermione's head towards her before kissing her lips._

_"There's nothing to be jealous about, Hermione. I was only talking to her." She murmured against her lips._

_Hermione snorted and pulled away from the girl. "Because that's what it looked like."_

_"I swear to it. I have no interest in Cho, besides you're prettier and smarter than she would ever be. If it bothers you that bad, I won't talk to her again."_

_Lavender proceeded to kiss Hermione as her hand traveled down-_

"Hermione."

"What?"

Hermione blinked once and turned her attention to her best friends, Ron, and Harry. She felt herself turn red as Harry stared at her with amusement and Ron at her annoyed.

"Bloody hell, where's your head today? I've been talking for the last twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Ron eyed her for a moment before resuming back to his story. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over at Lavender, who was smirking at her. Hermione blushed as she remembered last night.

_"All is forgiven?"_

_"All is forgiven."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a femslash ship, please ask on my tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
